


Collection of Art for "Wir Schützen Was Wir Lieben"

by Cylin



Series: Cylin's Artworks [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Blood, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a habit of somtimes illustrating my own fics.....<br/>This is a series of images that are embedded into the original fic, but I decided to add them here as a stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Art for "Wir Schützen Was Wir Lieben"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wir Schützen Was Wir Lieben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310516) by [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin). 



**The Kitchen Scene**

  


**He reaches the bed completely naked...**  


 

 

**Lux Aeterna**

  



End file.
